


I will always choose you

by loveyourselfari



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, happy end, jackson loves him so much, jark, mark is having some doubts, markson, relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyourselfari/pseuds/loveyourselfari
Summary: Mark is having a restless night, questioning a lot of things, since Jackson deserves so much (is he good enough?)Jackson is having none of it though, showing Mark he's more than he could ever dream of.(My summary sucks, please give it a chance ㅠㅠ)





	I will always choose you

Waking up from a deep slumber, I turn to my right side, hearing some choked noises.

''Mark?'' I ask quietly, ''What's wrong? Are you crying?''

My voice is still a little rough from sleeping and I think I surprised Mark because his body freezes and he becomes quiet.

''No..'' He replies, his voice is shaking though.

I move to sit up, while putting my arms around his neck. I can't see his face but it must be red, his eyes swollen.

''You can tell me, baby'' I whisper gently, hoping he would give in and share his worries with me.

I see Mark inhaling deeply, before he turns around to face me.

''I just-- question a lot of things recently. Am I happy with what I'm doing? Was it right to leave my family behind? Was it right to confess and give up our friendship-''

''No, Mark, wait.'' I interrupted while wiping his tears away. ''We won't do this. Confessing and getting together was one of the best choices I've made in my life, believe me or not. Don't ever regret this, please.'' I said, trying not to let my voice waver.

Mark is shaking his head, making it seem as if I misunderstood something, so I move closer and lay a hand on his hip.  
Mark seems comforted by that simple gesture and I can feel him relaxing.

''It's not like that. I don't regret being with you. It's just- I wonder how everything would've been if things turned out differently. I don't know if that makes any sense, I don't expect you to understand..''

''I want to.'' I whisper desperately, wanting to support Mark and free him from his worries.

''I love being with you, I love you Jackson, you know that. But sometimes I can't help but wonder if I hold you back in any way.''

Right when I attempt to speak again, he holds out a hand, signaling me he isn't done explaining.

''Let me finish.'' He murmurs, ''Please.''

I give him an encouraging smile and take a deep breath. This conversation takes a serious direction and I am not sure if I am ready for that, but I'm trying to stay collected.

''Look, you're super popular and I've been hoping for you to have the success you have now because it's what you deserve. You're the most hard working person I know and this is exactly why I sometimes feel like I can't catch up, like I have to keep running to stay by your side. I'm nowhere as successful as you, so can I give you what you deserve-- because you deserve a lot. And yeah it’s— it's very frustrating and depressing.''

Mark looks at me briefly, before looking onto his lap.

I assume he's done talking so i take his hand in mine and say ''No matter the cirumstances, even when I'm gone and busy with my solo schedules, there was not one moment I regretted being with you.  
If you could only see yourself the way I see you, then you would realize that you don't even have to run to keep up with me-- to have me.  
Because Mark, you have me already. We're walking side by side.''

Touched by my words, I see a single tear rolling down his cheek but also a little smile. He grabs my neck and comes closer and closer, until our lips finally meet.

It's a soft and chaste kiss, with the purpose of comforting and showing each other the love and importance of our relationship, showing everything words can't explain.

After a while I break the kiss to get some air. He runs his fingers through my hair and I close my eyes, trying not to become too overwhelmed in front of the man I've been loving for years already.

Quietly, and with a cracking voice I whisper ''For me, there's always been you, Mark. Never forget this.'' And in that moment, Mark gives me the prettiest smile I've ever seen on him.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys ♡  
> thank you so much for reading my one shot!  
> it's not long, but i hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> it's my first story so i'd really love to read some comments.  
> please leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> my twitter name is wangspurpose.
> 
> \- loveyourselfari


End file.
